iSteal Your Heart Away
by Texasgirl2014
Summary: Sam was known to be a thief and had been banned from several stores from this very reason. So he expected her to steal his stuff. He just didn't expect her to steal his heart right along with it. Sam-centered drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own iCarly or Star Wars :(**

**Steal Your Heart Away**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: Sam/Freddie**

Sam thinks she know what it's like to be Han Solo now. As she's shoved into the police car, she can just barely make out the figure trying to barrel towards her.

"WAIT! HEY WAIT! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

She sees him weave and shout through the crowd desperately. And she smiles, a genuine, full-blown Sam smile. The crowd parts for him and he comes rushing towards her, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes.

"I love you," he breathes.

She looks up into those familiar brown eyes that can make her melt into a gooey mess and says, "I know."

Sam thinks she knows how Han Solo felt just before he was frozen in carbonite. Damn that nub for making her watch Star Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steal Your Heart Away **

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Sam/Freddie**

He's surprised he actually found her. She'd ignored everyone's frantic texts and calls and hadn't been found in all of her usual places. He figured Carly would be the one to find the extremely upset blonde. He hadn't actually planned on finding Sam, he just told that to Carly so he could get away from her apartment. It had become a depressing place to go since Sam had told them. It seemed to be filled with tears and goodbyes and Freddie _hated_ goodbyes. It was the last thing his father had said to him. So when he found her on the swing sets in the park, gently swaying back and forth, he said nothing. He just came up and sat down in the swing next to her. When he actually looked up at her face, he was shocked yet again to see tears stream down one of his best friend's faces. His mouth hung open like a giant cave.

"Close your mouth Benson. You'll swallow a bug and then your psychotic mother will have another panic-attack. God knows we don't want _that_ again."

He almost smiled, _almost_. "Yeah right, like I'm going to take advice from the girl who has gotten arrested four times. You-"

"Five."

"Huh?"

"I've been arrested five times."

"And you're proud of that? Wow, I can see you have huge goals in life."

"Give the boy a prize! He's finally realized what a brilliant person I am!"

"Oh yeah, the use of the word psychotic to describe my mother really tipped me off. That was such a big word, I can't believe you actually know it!"

SLAP!

"OUCH! Sam that hurt!"

"I know."

But she's not crying anymore, she's smirking, so it's okay. She shivers so he takes off his jacket and hands it to her.

"What is this Benson?"

"You're cold."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You just shivered again."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"NO!"

She smirks back at him and he's confused for a moment. Then he groans and realizes how she tricked him, yet again.

"Sam just take the freaking jacket and put it on. Carly will kill me if you get a cold."

"Fine, but only for Carly."

But she was already putting the jacket on. So he smiles and says, "Wanna go to the Groovie Smothie? I'll pay."

"You were going to pay regardless of whether you wanted to or not…Fredwierd."

He's not offended by the comment because he knows it's her way of showing she cares. And sure, by the end of the night er, morning, he'll be out twenty bucks from all the smoothies Sam is going to down but at least she's not crying anymore.

She gets up off the swing sets and glares at him.

"What are you glaring at me for?"

She hits him on the arm and says, "C'mon, Mama's hungry!"

And he knows that even though she hits him and calls him names _constantly_, he's really going to miss her when she moves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steal Your Heart Away**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Sam/Spencer**

They both know it's wrong. He's 28 and she's 16 and it's wrong on _so_ many levels. And it's terrible that they're sneaking behind everybody's backs but they just can't help it. And sometimes, when he sees another guy hit on her and he can't say anything or another waitress flirts with him but all she can do is grit her teeth and look away, they think maybe it's not worth it. But then they lean in for another kiss and the world melts away. It's just them and nothing else and they think that maybe, it's not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
